Covey Simbato
- Forms = - Human = - WereLion = }}}} }} Covey Simbato is one of the few remaining Were-Lions known in existence. He journeyed to America to start a new life, and has found a pride of his own, the Wildcatz, and is the leader/song writer for the group. Characteristics *'Name': Covey Simbato *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Red (In Both Forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Were-Lion) *'Likes': Lounging about, adventuring, hanging around with his friends and pack, Li Mei *'Dislikes': Betrayal, his Pack in danger, overworking like crazy with no breaks, writer’s block *'Family': None (all deceased) Background Covey was from a village up in the North of Africa, hidden in the wilderness from humanity. But the entire village was destroyed by the renegade werecats, The Ghost and The Darkness. Covey's parents were killed in the incident as well. Christopher, along with Oola, a powerful were-lioness who Lucien claimed could have been one of the Ten Zodiac, came investigating his home’s destruction, and found Covey alive among the ruins. Oola took Covey in as her second student and taught him and Christopher to control their wereforms, as well as to utilize their powers both in their wereforms and human forms. Covey accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing the Ghost and the Darkness using Oola's unorthodox methods. Covey also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Oola's training methods. When Covey heard of The Ghost and the Darkness’s current location (in the Canadian Wilderness), he decided to challenge them, ignoring Oola and Chris's warnings. But Chris decided to follow after him, stating that lions are full of it, while Cheetahs are smart to run when needed, so he’ll drag him out of there if things get too hairy. Covey collapsed from battling the Two Rogues, with Chris seriously injured and about to be gutted by the female, but Covey woke up to see Oola battling the two. Oola told him to take Chris and run. Covey carried Chris and saw that Oola had lost her right arm. Suddenly, Chris woke up and tried to transform to go back after her, but Oola stopped him. She explained to Covey that Alphas were the only ones that would defeat the Ghost and the Darkness, and that she smiled, saying that Covey would become a strong Alpha one day to his Pride. She then attempted to bury the two rogues under ice and snow, by causing an avalanche. Before being buried, she made Covey promise to tell Chris that she died and told them to step into the future, since she would seal this darkness. The next day, the two managed to get back to America, hoping to fulfill Oola’s promise to go forward with their lives. The two managed to work enough to earn money and buy a mobile home for the two, which turned out to be a broken-down tour bus. Chris being good with machines, he managed to renovate it and rebuild it using the scrapyard’s parts. Afterwards, the two rented some campground near a wildlife preserve, spending much of their lives growing up together as brothers. A lucky day, they had scored enough points to attend High-Bridge Academy in Seattle, Washington, earning degrees for both high school and college. At first it was hard, but both helped one another to find strength within each other. Christopher joined the Track Team as well as the Metal Shop class, while Covey joined the Martial Arts Club. That’s where he met Li Mei, and seemed joyed to meeting with her… even if she kicked his butt, but held out for five minutes. The longest that any opponent in the club had lasted against her. She was the first friend they had met since living in Seattle. And soon more followed when he and the others met Anya, and then Madoka and Chaika, two Japanese transfer students who moved in to Washington, in looking to start a band. Everything seemed to be going fine. Even during his Full Moons. But one night, his senses all ablaze and his instincts taking over, focusing his mind on his basic instincts: to hunt, eat, and mate. Luckily, he was out in the forest that night, hunting a deer, when he sensed another like him coming towards the deer. He bore his fangs out, ready for any hunters. But something unexpected happened, as he was face-to-face with a female were-tiger. At first the two fought, taking down a few trees and such. But once they were halfway exhausted, and her pinning him down more times than ever… she took him and they went at each other like cats in heat. The next morning, he awoke, feeling a light and slender body atop his body. It was then that he found himself deep in the woods, on a bed of leaves and sticks cratered into a bed, naked… along with an equally nude Li Mei, who was shocked not of him but of herself for doing what she did. Before he had time to speak to her, she dashed out of there, transforming and getting into a sprint. Christopher and he talked about his discovery coming back to the bus house. Christopher was shocked by it, but also stated that he had run into a Were-Snow Leopard girl, saying it was Anya. The two had realized that they weren’t the only ones of their kind alive. Chris joked in saying that each found a mate, and that it would lead to them having to repopulate the Werecats over and over again without having to infect anyone. That earned a bonk to the head from a royally miffed Covey. But sooner or later, he would have to come to terms with Li Mei and with what the two had done. That day at school, he found that she had come to class, feeling mortified at what she had done. He tried to talk to her, but she tried to avoid him at all costs. But much to her dismay, he caught to her alone in the gym. He smiled, saying that he told her the truth in that he and Chris thought there were no others like him at all, and was glad to know she was like him. She had learned that he was one of the last few of his kind his age, and that he came to America, hearing rumors of werebeasts. She smiled, knowing that she and her adopted father were not the only ones of her kind. But things had to be put in order, as she decreed if they were to be mates (something which he was embarrassingly trying to deny), he would have to prove himself strong. This was made by an arm-wrestling contest, to which both were almost to a standstill and she would have won… if not for a sneak attack with a kiss from Covey. She wanted to beat him up for cheating… but instead, hugged him, saying that he was not only strong but smart as well. And if things weren’t better for the two, they discovered other classmates were werecats themselves, namely the members of the band, as well as a werewolf pack, the Darke Pack, who help out the band and Covey specifically with leader duties. Once Li Mei joined the band, Covey asked if he could be the song lyrics writer, as he showed them a book of poetry and lyrics he wrote on his spare time.Li Mei read them, and was positively enthralled with them, as one page had a song about her. The others didn’t mind, so long as he could keep it up. Making him the songman of the group. Personality At first glance, Covey has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Peter have a friendly rivalry due to them being pack leaders, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Covey was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his pack, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments, which causes Mei to get easily flustered and thinks he wants to mate at that moment: a subject he too gets flustered on about. Skills/Abilities Human *'Songwriting': Although not much of a conversationalist at first glance, he is actually good at writing majority songs. It’s where most of the band gets their lyrics. While the girls are the instruments and voice, Covey provides the soul and heart to their music. WereLion *'Alpha Werecat' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Experience': Covey possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm his oppoents when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Peter at times. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his werecat form to gain the upper hand in battle. *'Enhanced Durability': Covey has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived fire and explosive attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from bullets before passing out. *'Enhanced Agility': Covey has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. *'Enhanced Strength': Covey has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Mei while both of them were stuck in a well and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways *Beast Form: He possessess the ability to turn into a full grown lion with all of his Lycan abilities. Relationships Gallery Covey Simbata, the King Lion (repaint).JPG Covey Simbota, Human School and Civilian Attire.JPG|Human Form Covey Simbato, Were-Lion form and Beast Form.JPG|Were Lion and Beast Form Covey Simbata, the King Lion.JPG|Covey Simbato, the King Lion Catch a Tiger in the Act....JPG|Catch a Tiger in the Act... Voice Actor Newton Pittman Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz Category:Werecreatures Category:Triple Changers